Love and Hate
by Snapeisawesome
Summary: Review please :D Rated M for a few chapters
1. The Good and The Bad

**Chapter 1: The difference between The Good and The Bad.**

It was a dark gloomy day in the Marshlands. A large group of lions are awaiting the birth of a new member. It's the queen. The king is stood by her, his face full impatiance.

"One more push Shetani!" Said a tanned lioness.

Shetani pushed again and before long a small female cub was born. It had beautiful purple eyes and had yellow fur with white on her chest and face. The male frowned he pushed the cub on the floor in amusment.

"A GIRL!" He scoffed. "This is the next heir to the marsh lands? You've failed as a leader Shetani!"

Shetani growled at her cub "Look how horrible and scruffy she is!"

"Uggh she's horrible! so we'll call her Kutisha." Spat Shetani in disgust.

"A horrid name for a horrid cub" laughed the male.

"Exactly Hadhi" Smirked Shetani evily. "I won't disappoint you again my my king."

"You'd better not!" Growled Hadhi poking and prodding at the helpless small cub.

In a grassy area a few miles away a peach-coloured lioness too was giving birth. Her pride surrounded her. The Light brown male with a dark brown mane held her paw smiling at his mate. Finally a male cub was born. It was dark brown with a tuft of back hair.

"It's a boy!" Cheered a lioness. "Congratulations Fahamu!"

"Isn't he handsome Radhi?" Smiled Fahamu.

She licked her new born son cradling him im her arms. The male cub cuddled up in it's mothers arms gently purring.

"I think we should name him Hasini" Smiled Radhi at Fahamu.

"A handsome name for our handsome son."

The pride looked at their new heir to the throne excitedly.

Over the next few months, Hasini grew and played with his much bigger pride members and had some fighting and hunting lessons. He wasn't very good at it but always tried his best. His mother Fahamu always smothered her son with love and was constently watching him. Radhi however was always more laidback when it came to his son. One day he told Fahamu that their child of theirs was always smothered by her love too much. Fahamu simply rolled her eyes at the comment and continiued to watch her son, despite the fact that a pride member was never too far away.

Hasini often went off on long walks within the pride territory, learning about new sights, sounds and animals eveyday. He also

enjoyed swimming which his family thought was weird. Thats how Hasini got his nick name 'The catfish'. His mother often called him it as a bit of a joke.

Kutisha, however wasn't spoiled in love and kisses, Shetani and the pride most of the time ignored her. She always had to do everything 'the right way'. Once she had her foot in the wrong place, (in a very breif hunting lesson) and Hadhi starved her for a week. There was no fun for poor little Kutisha.

"Fun is stupid and overated!" said Shetani to Kutisha one day. " It makes you a stupid and sloppy and spoit! Not that you are that already!"

Kutisha had cried her self to sleep that night. Not one pride member asked what was wrong. They didn't care for poor little Kutisha. To make things worse Shetani announced she was pregnant again the next day. Kutisha had never felt so unwanted before. Her pride and parents hated her guts! She couldn't stay here any longer but if she escaped knowing her family they'd kill her, And how would she survive she wasn't tought how to hunt! (Except that brief hunting lesson), and she didn't know what interesting things where out there, or the dangers. Life had gotten worse for Kutisha...


	2. Nothing

**Chapter 2: Nothing**

Kutisha hated herself, she hated her father and she despised her mother. They made her life a living hell. Her mother was due to give birth any day now. She hoped that she lost her cubs or died during birth. That is how much she hated her mother. Kutisha had scars all over her body, and had a chunk missing out of her right ear. Today Kutisha decided to get out of her family's way. She went for a walk within the pride's territory. As she walked a tear rolled her face, dropping onto the floor. Why was she born into a world of hate? She sat down by some water and stared at her reflection. She was so scruffy and thin. Kutisha splashed the water in anger. _I'm nothing._ She thought to herself she lay down and started to cry.

Hasini wanted to do something different today, something new. He looked aroud his territory. Then looked beyond it.

"Thats what i'm going to do today" He mouthed quietly.

He snuck away from his sleeping pride and ran towards the end of his territory. After several minutes he reached the borders. Stepping out of them he ran towards the forest ahead of him. He stopped just outside the forest. The trees were kind of smaller but Hasini wasn't scared off. He let out a big sigh and ran in. As he got further into the forest the floor became moist and damp, there were a few puddles of water. Hasini found this place exciting, different, fun. Suddenly he heard cries. Hasini walked closer to the unknown cries.

Kutisha heard a twig snap in front of her. She looked up to see another lion cub standing in front of her. She growled at it.

"Get out of my land!" She hissed at the lion cub.

Hasini backed off.

"I'm sorry" he replied. "I was exploring and went to far. I should go, my family will be worried about me."

Kutisha's face saddened "At least your family loves you."

Hasini saw the state of Kutisha. She was plastered in scars and was missing part of her ear. She was so thin and her fur was scruffy, a mess.

"My parents hate me" Spat Kutisha. "Name's Kutisha, know what that means?"

Hasini shook his head.

"It means horrible." Scoffed Kutisha "I hate my name and I hate my life. I'm NOTHING!"

Hasini felt sorry for Kutisha. His ears fell down and he stared down blankly at his paws.

"What's your name?" Asked Kutisha.

"Hasini." He replied.

"Do you now what your name means?" Asked Kutisha.

Hasini bit down on his lip. "Handsome. I think."

Kutisha groaned and lay down. "You should go." She said softer. "If my family find you they will kill you."

Suddenly the bushes moved behind her. It was her pride and they looked absolutly fuming.

"Go!" Shouted Kutisha.

Hasini ran, but turned around to see a male slam his paw into Kutisha's sides sending her flying. The male then roared with anger. Hasini couldn't believe it.

Kutisha slammed into a tree. She then hit the ground with a thud. Shetani ran up to her.

"WHO WAS THAT!" She demanded.

Kutisha opened and eye. "No one "

"What do we do if anyone crosses our borders?" roared Shetani.

"We kill them." Replied Kutisha struggling to get up.

"SO WHY DID YOU NOT KILL HIM?"

"I don't know how!" Cried Kutisha.

Shetani hit her daughter in the face. "What a stupid excuse! Your too soft, too dumb!"

Kutisha tried to control herself, but anger got the better of her. "Your a stupid mother. I hope your cubs die!"

Shetani froze. Hadhi ran at his daughter, and hit her again.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!" He snarled.

Blood ran down Kutisha's cheek she wept on the floor. The pride left her by herself not caring if she was alright or not. But Hasini had not left. He'd waited until the pride left and decided to return. He ran over to her and placed his paw on her back gently. He brushed away her tears and hugged her.


	3. Attack!

**Chapter 3: Attack!**

Kutisha sort of got her wish. Shetani gave birth to two sons. However one was still born. Hadhi was the happiest cruel monster she had ever seen . It made her sick to the stomach. That poor cub didn't know what world he had been brought into. Shetani was proud of her son. The mercifuless pair named the cub Shimu. But there was some good news. Kutisha's family was now destracted with the new arrival. _Perfect _Kutisha thought to herself now maybe she would be left alone. But she was far from right.

"You come here!" Demanded Shetani one day.

Kutisha knew the tone. She was either in trouble or in huge trouble.

"The pride and myself are hunting. YOU will look after our dear little prince while we are gone, if we come back and something has happened to him, YOU WILL PAY THE PRICE!"

Kutisha was used to her mothers threats. She was threatened at least five times each day.

"Fine." She simply replied.

She was handed Shimu then the pride set off. The cub was plump and fuzzy and was warm. Kutisha sighed. She was no baby sitter, she was only one years old , plus that was the last thing she wanted to be doing on a nice day.

Four scorching hours later, the pride returned from a successful hunt. Shetani grabbed Shimu off Kutisha without saying anything, not even thankyou. She waited until all of the pride were finished eating before her turn. There was little left, only some skin and bones with a bit of meat on. This was more than last time. She ate quickly eating all she could but there wasn't enough. Still hungry she lay down in the shade. Her stomach grumbled loudly as she rested but she was still too young to hunt. She would have to wait three years at least.

It wasn't long before she heard her father's angry growl.

"Kutisha!" He bellowed loudly.

She came over to where her father was standing.

"Yes?"

"Shimu looks a mess. Didn't you bother to bathe him?"

"I I I wasn't told to bathe him." Stuttered Kutisha

"You didn't need telling you you stupid dumb idiot!" Snarled Hahdi

"I'm sorry Hadhi." Kutisha turned away.

Hadhi decided to go and speak with Shetani.

"That thing over there can't baby sit." Grumbled the king. "Don't use it again!"

"I agree." Snarled Shetani seeing Kutisha asleep "She's so stupid and lazy!"

Later that day everyone was asleep. Too tired to see that a rouge lion was watching the pride. Scanning the the pride to see how many males were in it. Only one. He finally had a chance and to attack. He spotted Shimu lying by his mother. He struck.

Roaring as loud as he could he charged at Shimu. Hadhi rose to meet the challenger. Kutisha hid behind some marsh bushes. The rouge grabbed Shimu in his jaws, Shimu Squealed for his mother but Shetani had forgotten about her cub whilst she had ran to be protected by her pride.

Shimu's plea's for help died out, he was soon lying limp in the males mouth. He was dead.

"NOOO!" Roared Shetani.

The pride gasped as the rouge dropped the body at his feet. A smirk appeared across his darkened face. Hadhi charged at his appoinent but missed. The Rouge then pounced on his back biting down on Hadhi's Back. He roared in agonising pain. Shetani ran to her mate's aid but the male threw her mate down on the floor and floored her, before crushing her leg with his jaw. Blood gushed from the wound. Shetani couldn't move. The pride attacked the attacker. Soon the male was forced to beat a hasty retreat. He finally ran away.

Kutisha didn't move. What was next?


	4. The fall of Shetani

**Chapter 4: The fall of Shetani**

Three years later Kutisha was now fully grown and the most of the pride had recovered from the attack but a few days after the the fight Hadhi died from the wounds. Shetani's leg had gotten worse. It was still crushed, in fact it was infected yet some how Shetani still lived. For the moment anyway. Kutisha was no longer skinny and scruffy. She was now quite well built and had become a great hunter. She even had some friends, but her parents still treated her like nothing. She was fed up of it too. Today the pride was going out on a hunt. Shetani insisted on going not that anyone dared to object.

They set off in search off food leaving . Kutisha led the pride. Shetani noticed this behaviour and decided it was time to 'put her daughter in her place'. She halted everyone.

"Your highness why have we stopped?" asked a lioness.

Shetani ignored the pride member. "YOU!" she hissed at Kutisha.

Kutisha turned around shocked at the tone of her mother's voice.

"Come here!" She demanded snarling loudly.

"Yes Shetani?" Kutisha gulped.

Shetani slammed her paw into Kutisha's face.

"How dare you take my place in the hunt!"

Kutisha got up. She'd had enough

"What did you do that for you arrogant dog!"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE QUEEN LIKE THAT!" Stammered a lioness in shock.

Shetani went to hit her agian but Kutisha was having none of it.

"I'm not a little girl anymore!" She roared "I'm not a weakling!"

Shetani stepped back

"You put me through HELL!" Snarled Kutisha "You were the WORST PARENT EVER!"

Shetani's body started to shake, but it wasn't out of saddness or regret just anger. Without warning she launched herself at her daughter. Kutisha didn't back down. She sunk her teeth deep into her mother's neck and shook Shetani hard. She squealed and tried to loosen Kutisha's grip. Kutisha threw her mangled body on the floor. Shetani coughed, spluttered and gasped for air. She tried to get up but Kutisha hit Shetani in the face. Shetani fell down again.

"I'm not sorry..." She said quietly to Shetani.

Shetani's eye's widened in horror as Kutisha sank her teeth into her throat. Shetani slipped away into the darkness. The pride did nothing.

Blood frothed out of Kutisha's mouth she glared at the pride and walked off leaving her mother lying lifeless in the dirt. Vultures started to circle her. As she walked away the pride followed her.

"What are you doing? Go home!" She growled.

"You forget you are next in line for the throne" Said a lioness. "You are royalty"

Kutisha laughed bitterly "didn't seem like it when I was younger now did it?"


	5. Opposition

**Chapter 5: Opposition**

Kutisha was now the new queen but not everyone accepted it. A lioness named Zuna didn't like it one bit. Kutisha knew she was going to be trouble from the start. She never obeyed orders or did anything for Kutisha, but Kutishha wanted to be her friend. She sighed and spotted Zuna resting under the shade away from the rest of the pride. Taking a deep breath, she padded over to her.

"Zuna?" Asked Kutisha as nicely as she could "Would you lead the pride out hunting for me today.?"

Zuna ignored her and walked away. Kutisha asked her again.

"Zuna! I've asked nicely now i'm telling you, take the pride hunting!"

"NO!" Hissed Zuna as she sat up.

"DO AS YOUR DAMN WELL TOLD!" Roared Kutisha.

Zuna laughed. "Your not my queen, only a murderer and weakling!"

Kutisha hit Zuna in her face as hard as she could. Zuna fell onto the floor holding her cheek, the pride gasped at the sudden outburst.

"Have it your way!" Snarled Kutisha as she stormed off.

Zuna was shocked at the sudden strike to the head. She sat up speechless but hate filled her heart. She would kill Kutisha if it was the last thing she did!

Zuna let Kutisha win this time and led the pride out, but next time...

Kutisha went into the marshes for a drink but she was being watched.

She perched herself ny the water and started to drink the water. Suddenly something moved. She lifted her head, her ears perked up only to find that all was silent again. She carried on. _Must of been a bird or something. _Something moved again it was closer.

"Who's there?" She half asked half stammered.

A male stepped out in front of her He was dark brown with a black mane, his blue eyes stood out the most. Kutisha snarled at him but stepped back. He was huge but handsome.

"Who are you?" She stammered taking another step back.

"The question is who are you?" the male asked getting closer "I know i've seen you before."

He got closer and closer.

"Stay back!" Growled Kutisha.

"Please, tell me your name." Said the male gently.

"Kutisha! Now get out of here!" She snarled.

"Well Kutisha i'm Hasini remember me?"

Kutisha thouht for a while then it all came flooding back to her.

"You!" She gasped managing a smile.

"Yeah I came out looking for a girl and found you."

Kutisha had never felt so uncomfortable. She stared down at the floor.

"Your beautiful Kutisha" Said Hasini as he walked closer to her.

She smiled at Hasini. "No-ones um, ever said that before"

Hasini placed his arm around her shoulders and gently squeezed her.

Kutisha tried to move away from him. Hasini licked her on the cheek purring softly. Kutisha paniked. Slamming her paw into Hasini's face he backed away.

"Ouch!" He complained

"Sorry." She said quickly "But you and I are too different to be together in that way..."

Turning away she ran from him.

As she got back she found Zuna waiting for her with the pride an evil smile across her face

"Well did you get anything?" asked Kutisha

"No" Said Zuna

"What is it?" asked Kutisha

"You!" Hissed Zuna "The pride and I have decided your not fit to be queen!" She smirked

"I'm sorry to hear that" She replied.

"They say say I should rule!" Zuna smiled. She loved pushing buttons

"Pity" said Kutisha coldly.

Zuna growled. "The pride deserves to be happy does it not?"

"And you deserve to be put in your place!" Snarled Kutisha

Zuna ran at Kutisha Zuna tried to pin her but Kutisha bit down on her leg until she heard a crack. Zuna roared loudly and got off her. Her leg was shattered bleeding everywhere but Kutisha simply left her.

"This is what happens to all who oppose me!" She Barked at the pride "Now go and HUNT!"

The pride scattered. Zuna lay there clutching onto her leg screaming in pain.

Suddenly Kutisha heard laughing. Hyena's. The hyena's watching them they had smelled Zuna's blood.

"Life's not fair is it?" She growled at Zuna

Zuna stared horrified into Kutisha's face. The hyena's got closer.

"I tried to be reasonable with you but I can only do so much. Call me what you want but face it, your already dead."

The hyena's laughed in the background _Food!._

"Good bye Zuna." Said Kutisha leaving Zuna by herself on the floor

"I'm sorry Kutisha!" Said Zuna "I'm sorry I was spiteful okay! I'm sorry, I was jealous of you talents, your looks!"

The hyena's wouldn't wait forever.

"Please don't leave me here to die!" Begged Zuna desperatly "I'm SORRY!" She started to cry.

"I'ts too late Zuna!" Snapped Kutisha angrily "You had your CHANCE!"

Kutisha left Zuna...

Hasini wasn't going to let Kutisha slip away so easily. Following her scent he edged deeper into the marshes, listening out for any signs of danger. He stepped in something squelchy.

"Ugh" He frowned out loudly

His paw was covered in slime and god knows what else. Kutisha's scent was now getting stronger. Here he marshes weren't that bad in fact he'd reached a bit of open plains. Kutisha was very close, he could almost touch her. Roars of triumph made him hide low in he grass. Kutisha's pride were returning from a very successful hunt. Hasini saw Kutisha greet her pride. None of the girls were as gorgous as Kutisha was.

Kutisha smelt Hasini. But where was he?


	6. I don't want her!

**Chapter 6: "I don't want her!"**

Kutisha praised her pride for hunting so well but she knew they all probably still hated her. She had killed their last leader (her mother) and Zuna. If her pride turned against her they would win. She would have to somehow regain their trust but how?

"Why don't you guys eat first i'm not that hungry" She said smiling.

"Really?" Asked a young lioness

"Yes Safa really".

Safa beamed up at Kutisha excitment dancing in her young eyes. The pride tucked in. When Shetani and Hadi ruled they alway's ate first. Many of the lionesses were skinny from the result of malnutrition. Kutisha walked towards the shade with good spirits. But where was Hasini?

Hasini couldn't believe his eye's. Kutisha was practically walking up to him although she was un aware of where he was. She came closer and closer. Hasini sat up. Her eye's met his in shock.

"I told you you to go away Hasini!" She hissed at the large male.

Hasini pulled her close to him. "Please give me a chance"

Kutisha sighed "We are too different i'm sorry."

"How?" Pleaded Hasini

"I'm darker than you."

Hasini didn't understand.

"I killed my own mother"

Hasini's eyes grew wide. "Why?"

Because She attacked me and I finished it."Said Kutisha coldly.

"I don't care!" Growled Hasini.

Tears swelled in Kutisha's eye's. "No." She croaked.

The pride had spotted the intuder and were one by one running towards the intruder.

Hasini sighed. "Kutisha..."

Kutisha's pride attacked.

"Wait!" yelled Kutisha desperatly. Too late.

Hasini turned on his heels and ran, leaving Kutisha sobbing on the floor in the middle of nowhere. Hasini ran branches pulled on his black mane and slapped him in the face, the wind howled in excitment. He tripped cutting his leg on the rocky floor. Biting his lip he got up and carried on running. Pain ripped through his leg but he ignored it. He was so much faster than the lionesses, he was now losing sight of them. Spotting a bush ahead he leapt into it. Moment's later the lionesses thundered past, growling and snarling. He wanted Kutisha more than anything in the world. He turned back and ran back towards where light yellow lioness lay crying. Kutisha felt like her heart had been shattered into small tiny pieces He hugged her tightly and pulled her close. She nestled her head in his black mane still sobbing.

He rubbed her scruff reassuringlywith his paw. She wrapped her arms around his mane tightly tears remaining in her eye's. He softly purred and licked the top of her head. Kutisha noticed the wound on his leg.

"Your leg!" She exclaimed

"It's fine" Repied Hasini grunting as Kutisha touched his wound.

She licked the blood off his leg making it sting. Hasini roared in pain

She stopped and stepped back.

"I'm sorry are you okay?"

"I'm fine now" He managed a smile

Kutisha pinned him onto the floor and kissed him. Hasini kissed back he never wanted this to stop. Kutisha stood over him still kissing then she realised what she was doing, as Hasini placed his paws on her waist, she frowned pulling them off her.

"What?" He asked confused.

"No." She whispered into his ear.

He sat up suddenly knocking Kutisha off him she stumbled backwards at this sudden action. So this is what rejection feels like Hasini thought to himself. Kutisha licked him on his cheek

"Perhaps another day but not now. My girls will be returning soon so you'd better leave." She managed to smile lightly at the male lion.

Hasini smiled before kissing her on the cheek. She nuzzled his black mane, before the lion set off his hopes held high for the future.

As he walked back all he could think about was the kiss he shared with Kutisha, he wanted her more than everything in the world. After what felt like years, he crossed into the grassland's. His mother and father's territory, Rahdi and Fahumu.

Fahumu ran up to her son clearly worried about him.

"Hasini where on earth have you been? Look at the state of you and your leg!"

Rahdi ran to his son.

"Are you okay?" He gasped.

"Yes father I am very well thankyou."

"How did you hurt your leg!" Rahdi dermanded.

"I was errr running through the marshes and fell. You know I go for runs in the morning" He grinned at his not impressed parents

Fahumu squinted her eyes at her son. "What were you running from?"

"Nothing!" Said Hasini in disbelief

"Don't lie to your mother!" Said Fahumu pulling on her sons ear with her paw tightly.

"Mum your hurting me!" He complained.

"Tell me! NOW"

Hasini sighed "I was runnig from lions okay!"

Fahumu snarled at her son but then her face turned soft again and she released her grip from her sons ear

"I'm just glad you're okay." She smiled.

"Moving on..." Said Radhi rather awkwardly.

"What father?"

"We've found you the perfect mate!" He smiled proudly.

Hasini's smile was slapped from his face.

"I'm not interested..." He said turning away.

"Give her a chance!" shouted Radhi after his son. "You haven't even met her yet!"

"I DON'T WANT HER!" He roared.

The pride stared at Hasini as he ran off.

"I don't understand" Said Fahumu sadly


	7. Hasini's idea

**Chapter 7: Hasini's plan**

Kutisha couldn't believe what she had just done, she enjoyed kissing Hasini but if her pride found out they would almost certainly turn on her. The sun was going down now, the orange sky almost reaxed the atmosphere. Her ears pricked foward. She heard angry talking in front of her, obviously her angry pride were returning after Hasini supposidly gave them the slip.

"He got away!" Said one lioness frustrated with herself.

"This was your fault Huri!" cursed another

"Blame Safa she was slowing us down" Spat Huri at her accuser.

They walked up to Kutisha.

"He got away your highness."

Kutisha simply frowned at the comment.

"Well I didn't order you to attack him did I?" She glanced over at Huri raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry." Huri began.

"It doesn't matter now get out of my sight." Sighed Kutisha rolling her eyes.

The pride settled in the grass for the evening chatting amongst their selves.

Kutisha felt parched. She hadn't drunk in quite a few hours. Pulling herself to her feet she padded into the marsh forests in search of a drink. The sky was now yellow and she still didn't find any water, today really was dry. She was about to turn around when Hasini pinned onto the floor grinning at her.

"Hey Hasini." She said pushing he male off her.

"Hey gorgous!" He said as he nuzzled her.

"I was just looking for something to drink." She smiled.

"I was just looking for you."

Kutisha blushed slightly "And why would that be?"

Hasini kissed her. Caught off guard she fell backwards, Hasini fell fowards off balance and landed on top of her. Still kissing Hasini put his paws on her waist and gently squeezed. This time she did nothing but pull him closer to her chest. Her mind was blank as she allowed him to lower himself down on her. She then realised what he was doing she pushed him off her.

"Too far!" She squeaked in a high pitched voice losing her nerve.

Hasini backed off. "Sorry."

Kutisha hugged him. "It's okay but im not 'ready' to do that just yet."

"Snuggle?" asked Hasini trying to cheer her up

Kutisha smiled and threw herself at Hasini. She pinned him before collapsing on him and rolling off him. Hasini held Kutisha tight whilst she warmed her head in his black mane. The pair fell asleep in the clearing of the marsh forest. The next morning Hasini was the first to wake. He stretched his long body and yawned. It was a lovely day today. The usually quiet area was swarming with life. Birds sang from their nests, monkeys chattered high up in the branches.

Kutisha woke slowly opening her purple eye's and stretched out on the floor on her back. She then turned over her right ear flicked. Hasini whispered into her ear.

"Aren't you forgetting something lazy bones?"

Her eye's shot open, springing up onto her feet she realised it was morning.

"I must leave, my pride!"

"Wait!" Hasini stammered "Take me with you!"

Kutisha froze. "I'm sorry but, well, I..."

"Please!" Hasini begged.

"You'd have to get in by force, they'd never accept you it you just waltzed in there..."

Hasini had an idea. Kutisha only had to look at him to tell.

"I don't plan to..."

Kutisha ran to where her pride were remarkably still asleep. She knew Hasini was close nearby waiting to strike at any moment. She lay down as if she were there all night. Hasini Charged into the pride roaring loudly as he could. The lionesses shot up shocked at the attack. They were caught off guard as Hasini slammed his paw into Huri's sides. She backed off at once not wanting to be hit again. The lionesses surrounded Hasini.

"I want to deal with him!" Said Kutisha growling at him.

_She's cute when she's angry. _Suddenly Kutisha pounced on him biting down gently on his back.

"Ouch!" Pretended Hasini. Falling over.

Hasini threw Kutisha across the floor. She pretended to be unconcious.

"I Rule here NOW! You understand?" Hissed Hasini.

The lionesses backed off. _Success._

"Go and hunt!" Hasini demanded. The pride ran off scared of the dark male.

Kutisha got up and shook the dirt off her body. Hasini ran over to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine" She smiled before licking Hasini on his cheek.

He nuzzled her gently.

"So what's your pride normally like?" He asked enthusiastic.

"Rough and disobediant" She replied.

"Oh, you are joking right?"

"Actually i'm not." She said grinning at him. "You'll get used to it."


	8. Relationship problems

**Chapter 8: Relationship problems**

Four months on Hasini had been offically accepted into the pride. But Kutisha also made up excuses if Hasini wanted to be alone with her and he was getting tired of it. Hasini began to wonder if she was still in love with him. Kutisha noticed a change in his behaviour. On day Hasini demanded to be left alone with Kutisha, who was asleep hidden in the tall grass in the shade. The pride still scared of him obeyed. They ran off to a different sunbathing location scared of the kings wrath. Kutisha lifted her her head moments later confused as to why the pride wasn't there any more. Hasini stormed over to the now frightened lioness.

"Kutisha do you love me?" He demanded loudly

"Of course I do!" She replied defensively.

" You have a lousey way of showing it..." He scoffed.

Kutisha couldn't believe what she was hearing. She sat upright.

"Well I do!" She cried her face turning sour.

Hasini shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't lie to me." He hissed.

"Im not!"

"Well prove it!" He roared loudly

"You know how I feel about doing THAT!" She growled "I made my intentions perfectly clear!"

"Okay you've got me there but we don't even just spend some time together at all anymore!"

"Well we're alone now." She answered back.

"That's not the point Kutisha!" Hasini sat down and sighed.

Kutisha stared at the frustrated lion staring down at the floor. She could at least try mating with Hasini. She bit down on her lip hard. She rubbed her self against Hasini's shoulders, purring softly.

"Hasini?" She whispered into the lions ear.

Hasini looked up, staring into Kutisha's purple eyes. Kutisha floored the lion kissing his lips firmly. Hasini pulled her up against him before rolling so that he was on top of her. He leant over as he lowered his back. Hasini kissed her again he then violently thrust his hips into her. Suddenly she felt a surge of pain in her whole body, the feeling of being tortured. Roaring in pain she raked her claws down Hasini's face, kicking the brown male off digging her feet into his stomach.

"That HURTS!" She roared at Hasini. Blood rushed down his face, as he looked up Kutisha was on the floor, tears in her eyes as she started to cough as she held on to her stomach.

"Sorry!" Said Hasini as he rubbed his bloody face.

Kutisha threw Hasini a devilish look. "I told you I can't do that! I tried okay so just leave me alone."

She turned and stormed off.

As she ran into the forest she burst into tears. _I fail as a leader!_ she wailed in her mind _I can't even satify Hasini, its only a matter of time before he finds someone else_...

Hasini sat in the clearing sighing. He was frustrated only with himself. The wound on his face was now burning. He didn't care, he wanted Kutisha back, he had to go and find her...


	9. Short tempered

**Chapter 9: Short tempered**

Kutisha sat in a clearing int the forest, crying. The day was drawing to an end as the sky turned orange. She knew that if she couldn't keep hold of Hasini, he would find someone else who would satisfy him. They hadn't spoken for weeks since they tried mating. This hadn't gone unnoticed by the pride. Huri especially had noiced this. She and Hasini had been getting closer since she realised they were not awknowledging each other anymore. Not one to turn down an oppertunity she started to flirt with the king.

After being sat by herself for what seemed like years, she headed back to where the pride were resting in the shade. Huri sat next to the king to see what he would do. Nothing; he simply gazed off into the distance. She rubbed her head into his thick black mane. To her astonishment he responded; nuzzling her back. She licked his face, amazingly he did the same to her They were about to kiss when Kutisha returned. Sha spotted Huri by her King. Huri didn't move, but lay down in front of him, flicking her tail from side to side. Kutisha spat on the floor furiously as she fixed her gaze on pushy Huri. Hasini looked over at her only to meet her filthy look. He quicky snapped his head back round.

"You!" Kutisha snarled. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing." Huri shrugged.

"Get away from him..."

"Someones feeling jealous" Said Huri with a smug smile on her face

"You'll feel pain if you don't step away from him!" Snarled Kutisha; fury showing in her purple eye's

"I'll think i'll stay." Smiled Huri.

Hasini gulped.

"Fine!" Kutisha roared throwing herself at the once smug lioness.

Kutisha bit down hard on Huri's eye and yanked her jaws away taking a piece of Huri's ear with it. Huri Screamed as blood ran down her dark yellow fur, she held her ear in pain Kutisha slammed her retracted paw into Huri's face making her fall onto the floor crying. Hasini couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I'll kill you you smug little bi...!"

Hasini floored Kutisha Snarling at her.

"Enough!" He roared.

Safa and some other lionesses helped Huri up.

"GET OFF ME!" Hissed Kutisha at Hasini. "I saw you two under the shade!"

Hasini's face turned cold.

"At least I could off satisfied him!" Growed Huri holding onto her bloody ear.

With out warning Kutisha kicked Hasini off her and threw herself at Huri.

"Keep you mouth SHUT!" she said pnning her " Or you you see that elegant neck of yours? I may snap it in half."

Huri's eyes grew wide. She was clearly shaken. Hasini bit down on Kutisha's scruff and dragged her away from the pride. Kutisha hissed at him as he stood over her.

"Your a nasty piece of work you know that?" Growled Hasini

"Why her?" said Kutisha in a more defensive tone.

"It's not my fault i'm finding myself physically less attracted to you!" Snapped Hasini. "And she came on to me!"

Kutisha gasped at the comment. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I am sorry Kutisha but she..."

Kutisha placed her paw gently over his mouth shushing Hasini.

"Forget it" She said.

She heaved out her cream chest and ran her back foot down Hasini's stomach. She pulled him closer to her and licked his face. She then kicked his legs out from under neath him so he fell on her. Kutisha nibbled on his ear gently as he lowered himself down on her once again she carried on gently biting down on his ear. He suddenly violently thrust his hips up against her. Kutisha felt the same pain as before but it wasn't as bad as this time. She quietly moaned as he did it again, he pulled her closer to him pressing his lips to hers. Kutisha bit down hard on Hasini's neck making him flinch sightly but nothing more. He pushed her on her front and bit down hard on her scuff. Kutisha felt a slight surge of intense pain again but she quickly forgot about it. Hasini licked her scruff as he once agian thrust his hips into her. Kutisha roared with pleasure as Hasini finally got up off her several minutes later. She rolled on her back purring loudly. Hasini nuzzled her face. She kissed his lips again before getting up. She wrapped her claw tip around his mane, smiling at Hasini.

"Was that good enough for you?" She asked seductively.

The big lion returned the smile as he walked away from her.

"Where are you going?"

He stopped dead in his tracks. "Drink. Wanna come with?"

"I'd better go and apologise to Huri." Kutisha sighed.

Sorry wouldn't make up for losing a piece of her ear. Never the less Kutisha went up to Huri. Huri his behind Safa.

"Please don't kill me!" Begged Huri.

"I'm not going to kill you!" said Kutisha. "I came to apologise."

"Sorry doesn't give me back a piece of my ear now does it?"

"You got me so mad earlier and I just lost my temper..."

"I'm sorry I upset you." Said Huri trying to smile.

"I may not be able to give back a piece of your ear but I can heal it for you."

"How?"

Kutisha looked down on the floor for some herbs. But found nothing.

"I'll find them for you later." She smiled as she turned and ran.

"Find what?" called huri after her. But Kutisha was gone.

The sky was now a dark blue as the two lions set out in the marshland forest. It wasn't long before they found a pool of water. Kutisha was so thirsty, she hadn't drunk all day so she franticly lapped up the water Hasini watched his mate. The best thing was this lioness was HIS. She was so beautiful even if she was tempermental and stubborn most the time. That night they lay under the stars.


	10. Prisoners

**Chapter 10: prisoners**

Hasini lay on the floor with kutisha's head snug in his mane as she slept against him. He had his paw around her stomach although he was asleep.

"MINE!." He mumbled tightening his arm around Kutisha.

Kutisha opened a purple eye in the darkness, listening for any signs of movement. Nothing, then a twig snapped.

"Hasini?" She whispered struggling out of his tight grip.

Hasini's head snapped upwards.

"Wha?" He began.

Kutisha smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. Hasini started to kiss her back, pulling her back to him. Kutisha giggled then her face turned serious.

"I think there's something out there"

Hasini shut his eyelid again.

"Go back to sleep Kutisha." He grumbled, drifting off again.

Kutisha sighed.

"Fine then."

Kutisha walked into the darkness of the marshes her ears pricked foward for any signs of life. She carried on unaware she was being watched by menacing light blue eye's. Kutisha froze. She felt uneasy, she was beginning to wish she had never left Hasini in the first place. As she turned, something hit her head; Kutisha fell onto the floor her eye sight and mind faded to black the last thing she saw were those taunting ice blue eyes.

The male lion stood over her pleased with his capture. This lioness seemed special, too special to torture or kill. His Thick Black mane dropped over his head as he picked up his victim, throwing her onto his back and taking her into the night.

When Hasini woke the next morning Kutisha had vanished into thin air. He had remembered her last words to him before she had gone off into the night looking for that something. Hasini called her name, and searched everywhere but despite his efforts she was gone. Hasini ran to her pride.

Safa and Huri were play fighting under the shade with the rest of the pride watching in amusement. When Hadhi and Shetani had ruled they were forbidden from fun as it was too 'Over rated'. Hasini spotted then pride but no Kutisha.

"Stop it!" He shouted at the two girls.

Safa and Huri noticed Kutisha was no longer with him.

"Do you know where Kutisha is?" He scanned the girls for an answer.

They all shook their heads. Hasini couldn't believe it. she was really gone.

Kutisha woke in a cave she saw a figure sat by her she moved her back leg but found she couldn't move it far. Chains rattled on the floor as she moved her leg. The figure turned around. All Kutisha saw were red eye's in the sunlight. It was a white male lion padding up to her slowly. She stood up but couldn't move far. He walked up to her flashing his teeth at her. He had scars down his face and a big piece missing out of his ear.

"Your name!" He snarled.

"Kutisha..." She whimpered as she fell on the floor whilst trying to back away.

He held her delicate head with his big white paw making her stand again, It felt soft but he soon pulled it away making Kutisha's head drop slightly.

"I don't like that name and neither will my brother when he returns." His deep voice boomed off the cave walls

"Such a horrible name for a attractive pretty girl". He continiued. "From now on you will be called Tamu"

"Who are you?" asked Kutisha.

"I am Laduma, my brother is called Rehema." The white male mused to what seemed to be his self

"Why am I here!" She demanded feeling annoyed with him and herself.

"Because YOU are the start of our pride, and you will hunt for me and my brother and do as we say, now NO MORE questions, i've said too much already." Laduma turned around and sat back down.

Kutisha stood there, it was like she Laduma had slapped her in the face, his brother Rehema may as well had killed her. She sighed and lay back downclosing her eye's . Moments later an orange male lion with a black mane appeared at the entrance, a unconcious lioness lay on his back. Kutisha pretended to be asleep. The male carefully placed the lifeless lioness by her, chaining one of her back legs up like Kutisha.

"Excellent work Rehema." Said Laduma praising his brother.

"Which one do you want?" Asked Rehema gesturing towards the two lionesses.

Kutisha sat up.

"I want that one." Said Laduma pointing at Kutisha.

"Why can't I have the one with the purple eyes?" Hissed Rehema.

"Because I had to sit here guarding her ass all day that's why!" Spat Laduma.

The lioness next to Kutisha stirred she sat up.

"Huri!" gasped Kutisha.

The yellow lioness sat up looking confused.

"Where am I? Kutisha is that you?" Asked Huri pleased that kutisha was there with her.

"Yes!" She smiled at her fellow prisoner. "It's me!"

"You know her!" Hissed Rehema.

"She's the leader of my pride." Replied Huri.

Laduma looked almost impressed. "Is this true Tamu?"

"Yes." replied Kutisha silently.

"She's MINE!" Hissed Laduma at his brother ending the arguement.


	11. Tragedy

**Chapter 11: Tragedy**

As the days drew on for Hasini there was no sign of Kutisha or Huri anywhere. He knew it was entirely his own fault. Why had he been so dismissive? Why did he allow Huri to go looking for Kutisha by herself? Questions buzzed around the lions head like a swarm of angry bee's. Even the pride at this point knew they would not be coming back. Although they did wonder if they were still alive or not. It didn't matter now though whats done had been done...

Safa asked the question which so many of the other members had been itching to ask.

"Hasini?" She began shyly. "Now that both Kutisha and Huri have gone, who will reign instead?"

The sleep deprived lion looked up. "You." He replied

"Why me?"

"Because you had the guts to ask in the first place." Answered back Hasini.

Murmers of approval and disapproval echoed in the back ground.

Kutisha woke, it was still quite early in the morning as she tried to get up and stretch, the chain around her back leg tugged hard. She angrily pulled hard on it making a big clank. Huri lifted her head.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Kutisha turned her head round "Trying to stretch. Where on earth did they get these chains from any way?" She growled.

"God knows." Yawned Huri flexing her paws unsheathing her claws.

Kutisha sat down roughly moving her chain to the side. She spotted pus coming from Huri's ear. _The herbs!_ Laduma made signs of awaking . He stretched lying down before getting up still half asleep. He walked over to the two friends.

"Whats wrong with her ear?" He demanded eyeing Kutisha supiciously.

His supicions were confirmed.

"I bite her ear last week before you took us from our rightful home!" Defended Kutisha.

Laduma slapped Kutisha across her face cutting her lip

"Don't talk to me like that you stupid bitch!" He growled.

Kutisha tensed her shoulders and licked her bloody lip. She hated him with a passion. He yanked off her chains making he grunt loudly in pain. The skin had been rubbed raw where the chain had been. He hit her again making her fall onto the floor.

He pulled off Huri's chain and shoved her by Kutisha.

"You and Tamu go and hunt!" He hissed.

Kutisha got up then both Her and Huri ran out the cave. As they looked at their surroundings they were astonished. This place looked amazing. They spotted a large pool of water. Kutisha turned to Huri.

"Lets go and wash our wounds and maybe we can do something about your ear." She began.

Huri nodded and followed enthusiastically. They spotted a herd of grazing antelope near by. They washed their wounds including Huri's infectid ear. Afterwards they thought about a strategy for the hunt. After an hour of arguing they thought out a strategy. At the back of the herd, a antelope with a broken leg and a calf were grazing. _Perfect._ Huri went for the mother, Kutisha stalked her calf. They ran, the mother noticed limping away, Huri landed on her back digging her claws deep into the anelope's back. Kutisha already had the calf on its side sinking her teeth into the calf's neck. To Huri's suprise, the mother antelope threw her self backwards landing on top of Huri. She screamed in pain as its horns dug into her stomach. It rolled of her trying to limp away. At the sight of this kutisha slammed into the antelope. It fell on the ground gasping for breath desperatly as kutisha locked her jaws on its neck. Seconds later it was all over. She rushed over to her best friend.

"Huri are you okay?"

Huri moved her paw off her wound making blood slide down her stomach. She stood up in pain.

"I'll be fine lets get back before i get more wounds." she said half heartedly.

The lionesses dragged the carcasses back to the cave. Laduma and Rehema were impatiently waiting.

"Here!" said Kutisha throwing the dead carcass before Laduma who didn't bother to thank her.

He ripped furiously at the carcass swallowing some pieces whole. Rehema did the same to the baby antelope as Huri walked past collapsing by her chain. Kutisha lay by her injured friend. Fresh blood was still pouring from her open wound. She grunted in pain. Kutisha felt helpless. There was nothing she could do for he friend now. Kutisha could only sit and wait. A few hours later, the lions finished their meal leaving small pieces of meat and skin. Rehema chained Kutisha up again. As he turned to Huri, she moved her back leg in front of her wound hiding it from him. He chained her other leg up. Before evily grinning at her. He forcefully kissed Huri making her cough.

"You'll be all mine tomorrow." He smiled. Rehema turned just in time for Huri to fall on the floor gasping for breath.

As the the sun began to set, Laduma appeared at the entrance and thre the scraps at Kutisha and Huri. They Forced theirselves to eat it all. They didn't know if or when they would ever eat agian. Now it was dark and the two lions padded back into the cave. Content with their day they closed their eye's and fell asleep. Huri's breathing had deteriorated rapidly. Finally she spoke with a croak.

"Kutisha?"

Kutisha sat up concerened over her injured friend.

"I don't think i'm going to make it..."

A tear rolled down her cheek as her friend closed her eyes falling asleep. Her sides heaved heavily as she slept. Kutisha fell asleep. She woke the next day as the light shone in the cave. She turned to her friend and nuzzled her.

"Huri?"

The lion lay still on the stone floor her mouth hung slightly open. The fur under her eyes was a darker colour, she must have been crying. Her body was stone cold. Kutisha wept loudly on her friend.

Laduma woke up and thundered over.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" Roared Laduma.

Kutisha stood sobbing over her friend. Laduma realised what was wrong.

"What now!" Snarled Rehema storming over.

He met Laduma's gaze on the still lioness. Fury filled inside his body.

"WHY IS SHE DEAD!" He focused his eye's on Kutisha.

"I don't know." She stammered.

"Wrong answer!" Rehema slammed his paw into Kutisha's face.

She tried to scramble away but the chain around her leg stopped her. Rehema threw her up against the wall. Kutisha waited again for him to kill her. The taste of her own blood was sour. She heard sounds of struggling. Hearing this she opened one of her eyes. Laduma had actually pinned his brother on the floor and was snarling at him.

"ONLY I HIT HER!" He roared throwing his shocked brother across the floor.

Kutisha looked at the sight astonished he had actually stood up for her, Laduma yanked Kutisha to her feet and held her face between his two soft paws tears filled her eye's. Laduma licked the blood off her face before wiping her tears away. He ripped her chain off her foot making her flinch in pain. He picked her up throwing her on his back and walked past his knocked out brother.


	12. Moment

**Chapter 12: Moment.**

Hasini knew now for definate that Kutisha wasn't coming back. He and Safa had still sent out search party's to look for her but there was no sign of her. Safa had taken up her new role in the pride very seriously, she had also fallen in love with the king, doing as he wished and led out successful hunts. Hasini was begining to think that she was a better queen than Kutisha.

Laduma dragged Kutisha to the large pool of water. He wet his paw and wiped to blood away from from Kutisha's face. She started to cry as Laduma rubbed more water into her wounds on her face. He said nothing more than hold still. Kutisha saw he'd noticed the raw skin where the chain was. He simply washed it and wrapped some grass around it. Then like she was a dog he ordered her to follow him.

"Come Tamu." He said in his deep rough voice.

Kutisha wished he'd stop calling her that. Her name was Kutisha. She followed without hesitation. Laduma saw his brother was gone. He was about to chain Kutisha up again but changed mind.

"Go and Hunt Tamu, i'm hungry."

Kutisha nodded and ran out the cave. She fancied a challenge today. She spotted a herd of bachelor male zebra. '_Bingo'. _She locked on to her target. He appeared to be the dominant one as he was lashing out at the others. Oblivous to the danger in the tall green grass. Kutisha pounced amazingly bringing him to the ground, the herd scattering in different directions. After a ten minute fight, the stallion moved no more. Mustering up all the strength she had Kutisha dragged the food towards the cave. Laduma spotted the successful catch and snatched it away from her. He ripped off a leg and threw it towards where Kutisha was normally chained. Kutisha was starving. She hadn't eaten a good meal in days. She ran at the leg, tearing the flesh from it, the fresh untouched meat tasted good in her mouth it was still warm too.

A few minutes later Laduma chained her up again on the same leg. Kutisha was gnawing on the bone covered in bits of meat. He wacked it away from her. She growled at him, Laduma ignored the aggresive reaction and walked off to carry on eating. At about midday Rehema came into the cave with yet another victim. The lioness was dark brown with a tuft of hair in her closed eye's. He chained her up alongside Kutisha.

"If you hurt her I'll kill you!" He threatened.

Kutisha went for him by yet again the chain around her leg stopped her. Rehema laughed. Laduma now had finished eating and headed over to Kutisha. He inspected her fully brushing up against her as he did so. Kutisha could feel his thick warm white mane.

Kutisha sighed. she turned to her unknown companion and noticed she had been awake. she was obviously asleep as her mouth was covered in blood and she held a bone under her paw.

As Kutisha lay down. The lioness opened her eye.

"Who are you?" She asked sitting up.

"Kutisha and you are?"

"Imafu. Why are we here?"

"So they can use us." Snapped Kutisha putting her head between her two paws.

"oh."

Night was now drawing in over the lands. Kutisha was asleep when her ears pricked forward. Someone was emerged from the darkness his attentions fixed on Imafu. He yanked her chain off and pulled her to her feet dragging her from the cave. All she could hear was Imafu's screams for mercy.

Laduma shook his head at his younger foolish brother. He got up and took off Kutisha's chain before turning around

"Sleep by me Tamu." He begged softly as he lay back down in his usual sleeping area.

Kutisha's eye's widened at the request. sighing she walked over to Laduma. Rubbing herself against his soft warm mane. He wrapped his arm around her stomach the same as Hasini did that fateful night when they had just made love. She fell asleep at

the big males side. The next morning Kutisha woke but then it dawned on her that she was free, she would escape? No as she sat up Laduma opened a red eye. He looked at her lustfully, that hint of mischief showing in his eye. Then without warning Laduma kissed Kutisha tenderly and pushed her onto the floor. Kutisha shreiked loudly in suprise and hissed at him. Laduma got on top of her observing her neck the hint of lust and longing still showing in his eye's.

"Do not fear me Tamu."

He ran the tip of his paw from her neck to her chest.

"Forgive me."

He slammed his hips into her, Kutisha let out a loud moan Laduma kissed her again, Kutisha felt herself kissing him back but couldn't stop herself. She nuzzled Laduma's white mane before biting down hard on his neck. Laduma began to laugh, as he easied himself in and out of her slowly. Kutisha let out more moans of pleasure as he sped up letting out snarls. Kutisha pulled him closer to her licking his face and biting into his mane, then it was all over she felt Laduma withdraw from her, panting heavily as he flopped down beside her. Had this just happened? A few minutes later Laduma stood up still breathing heavily. Kutisha looked up at him, her heart still pounding loudly. Laduma forced Kutisha up and placed his paw under her chin lifting her head.

"Your so irresistable." He said running his tounge across her cheek.

Kutisha tryed not purr but she couldn't stop herself. Laduma gently pushed her to the back of the cave where he chained her up yet again. Kutisha flashed him the look of betrayal.

"Why do you chain me up Laduma?"

"I'll be back." He said padding out the cave ignoring her.

_What did I just do? Why did it feel so right? Did I actually think Hasini cared that much about me? He would of found me by now surely. But I can't help but have feelings for Laduma. He's so irresistable. That passionate moment we just shared, I enjoyed it his voice, his warmth his presence. I may be chained but I don't care, I want him back; and I want him back now._


	13. Rehema's wrath

**Chapter 13: Rehema's wrath.**

Imafu lay in the dirt after being beaten and raped by Rehema. He was now slapping her and telling her to get up. Imafu's bloody body wouldn't move so Rehema pulled her to her feet violently.

"Get up BITCH!" He roared.

Imafu tried to run away, but her body killed her. She collapsed just a few feet away from the cave. Kutisha lifted her head.

"Imafu?"

"HELP ME!"

"I can't Laduma chained me up!"

Rehema grabbed hold of Imafu. Suddenly Kutisha heard screaming.

"No please! Not again." Cried Imafu.

"Hold still!" Snarled Rehema.

Kutisha knew she was being raped again, she shuddered and lay down sighing. Minutes later Imafu's body was thrown to the back of the cave. Blood poured from her wounds. Imafu looked up at Kutisha her face was cut, Kutisha gently pulled her mangled body underneath her. Rehema padded towards her an evil smirk on his face.

"If you value your pathetic life, i'd step away from her."

"No." Said Kutisha standing over Imafu.

"Fine." Said Rehema charging at Kutisha.

Kutisha slashed Rehema's eye.

"MY EYE!" He hissed clutching his right eye.

As he moved his paw away it was obvious it wasn't there any more. Blood poured from his now flat skin in his eye

"YOU WHORE!"He roared lunging at Kutisha.

Kutisha pulled on the chain with maximum strength causing it to shatter. Kutisha attached herself on Rehema's back sinking her teeth into his skin. He fell onto the floor just as Laduma re-appeared in the entrance.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Kutisha got off Rehema blood dripping from her mouth. She licked her lips and turned her back on him. Laduma ran over to his brother.

"Your eye!" He exclaimed.

"Your girlfriend ripped it out of it's socket!" He hissed.

"Tamu is this true?"

"Yes." Replied Kutisha. "But only because he attacked Imafu, then tried to attack ME."

Laduma shook his head.

"You treat lionesses like slaves Rehema." Laduma turned coldly on his brother.

"So what?" He spat."She's mine i'll do as I wish with her!"

Laduma went to the back of the cave to see to Imafu but he was too late, Imafu lay on the floor surrounded by a puddle of blood.

"Have it your way Rehema."

Rehema forced Imafu to her feet, making her groan and then cough up blood. Rehema rolled his menacing eye's and dragged her from the cave. The lioness was exhausted. Every bone in her body felt broken. Then Rehema threw her into the water, Imafu clawed at the water trying to escape, as she went fully under, she was pulled out again, and landed onto the earth. She looked at Rehema with hate in her heart.

"Your a cruel git you know that?" She hissed coughing up more blood.

Rehema squinted at her and hoisted her vioently to her feet.

"Your too kind." He snarled.

Laduma noriced Kutisha's ankle was rubbed raw and was now bleeding. Laduma started to lick Kutisha's ankle. She snarled in pain. Laduma stopped and smiled at her Kutisha couldn't believe that a few days ago she had been scared of him. This morning it had been different. Kutisha rubbed her head in Laduma's white mane he purred and licked her shoulder. Kutisha pushed him onto the floor. Laduma pulled her closer and kissed her firmly.

"Promise you won't chain me up again?" asked Kutisha eyeing her raw ankle.

"Only when I have to." Replied Laduma.

Kutisha sighed. She cared for him deeply but he would never be Hasini.

"I'm going hunting." She said quickly leaving the cave.

Her quest had begun


	14. Kutisha's Weakness

**Chapter 14: Kutisha's weakness.**

Kutisha ran and ran fast. She was going home whether Laduma liked it or not, she was no pet or prize to be won. She soon grew tired of running but the marshlands were near. She would rest in there, pushing herself faster, she raced into the marshes, finding a dark quiet area she rested. As she sat down panting heavily something kicked her stomach from inside. '_Impossible' _Kutisha's heart leapt. It must be indigestion surely? Moments later it happened again. Pulling herself up she turned around back towards Laduma's cave had the impossible happened?As she walked away, a tear rolled down her cheek. When she saw Laduma's cave it reminded her of what she had supposed to be doing. _Hunt._

Luck was on her side. Imafu was drinking nearby along with a herd of wildebeast. She ran over to her friend. Imafu lifted her battered head managing to crack a smile. Rehema had clearly been beating her yet again. Kutisha felt slightly bad now, but Laduma would be angry if he found out she had tried to make a run for it.

"Imafu will you help me hunt please?" Her voice sounded more desperate than she had heard.

"Of course."

The pair stalked towards the grazing herd nearby.

Laduma paced impatiently in the cave awaiting for Kutisha's return. Moments later the exhausted pair returned with two dead wildebeast. Laduma snatched the kill from kutisha immediatly ripping it apart. Kutisha lay by Imafu. Scars and fresh wounds were all over her body. Imafu seeing Kutisha was staring cleared her throat. Rehema ambled into the cave his shaggy mane drooped over his forehead. He fixed his menacing eyes on Imafu who manged to remain where she was. Imafu rose to her feet and gestured towards the kill she had obtained. Rehema relaxed slightly and padded calmly past. Suddenly he pounced on the lifeless corpse, shredding it swallowing most chunks of meat whole.

Imafu rolled her eye's and retreated to the back of the cave. Kutisha lay down waiting for her share. Her stomach moved again Kutsha's body jolted she placed her paw onto her abdomen. She felt five lumps then one of them moved, she could deny it no longer Kutisha was pregnant. Kutisha groaned loudly, how was she to go home to Hasini now? Laduma lifted his head.

"What?" His voice echoed around the cave.

Kutisha could not hide this from hasini he would find out sooner or later... Letting out a sigh she spoke

"Laduma, i'm pregnant."

Laduma's ears perked up, within moments he raced over.

"What?" His deep voice boomed around the cave again

Anger flashed in Kutisha's face.

"Yes it turn's out when you rape lionesses Laduma they get pregnant!"

"Thats not what you said last night." a Evil grin rushed across Laduma's face.

Kutisha hissed at him.

"Call it what you want Tamu." Laduma stroked Kutisha's face. "But it isn't rape if you enjoyed it..."

Rehema picked up the corpse of his kill and padded out the cave snarling for Imafu to come with him, Imafu instantly followed scared of another beating. Kutisha's legs buckled underneath her, her chin trembled. Laduma ran his tongue across her lips before sliding it in her mouth pressing his lips against hers. Kutisha tried resisting but she couldn't help herself. She soon forgot her mission and rolled around seductivly on the floor beckoning Laduma closer. Laduma mounted her instantly Biting down hard on her scruff Kutisha purred and moaned loudly digging her claws into the stone floor of the cave, that night, they made passionate love.


	15. Regret

**Chapter 15: Regret.**

Laduma padded away from Kutisha leaving her asleep her ear twitching from time to time. Moments later she felt her unborn cubs kick her stomach she giggled as it tickled opening her eye's she found Imafu stood watching her grinning madly.

"They kicking again?" She asked walking over.

"I'd worry if they weren't." Kutisha giggled quietly "Wheres Rehema?"

"Gone out with Laduma." Her voice sounded distant.

"Why are you up anyway?"

"I was awoken by your giggling." Chuckled Imafu.

"I see."

"Have any names for the cubs yet?" Asked Imafu

"Nadine for one of the girls..."

"There's more than one?"

"There's at least four in there Imafu."

"Well I'm happy for you."

Moments later after being in a trance she turned to Kutisha. A tear rolled down her cheek, she sniffled whilst lowering her head.

"Whats wrong?" Kutisha got up to comfort her friend.

"Kutisha do you care about me?" Her eye's met Kutisha's

"Of coarse."

"Then you must never tell Rehema what I am about to tell you."

Kutisha froze. "Tell me."

"I've had three miscarrages and I'm pregnant for a fourth time."

Kutisha felt like she'd been hit in the face.

"Whhaat?" She stammered loudly. "Why didn't you tell me." Kutisha felt helpless.

"I don't know." Imafu cried out loud "God knows what Rehema would do to me! He still chains me up somethimes because I refuse to have sex with him, then he beats me and then rapes me over and over again. I'm so tired and my body can't take it any more!"

Imafu threw herself onto the floor crying and gasping for breath before coughing and spluttering. Kutisha placed her paw gently onto her friends back. She wiped away the tears from her friends face. Imafu finally sat her self upright her body shaking, she coughed again.

"I'll help you but you have to tell Rehema!"

Imafu shook her head "Never."

Rehema and Laduma entered the cave.

"Well if you won't I will."

"No!" Imafu burst out.

"Rehema!" Snapped Kutisha.

The huge male turned his head towards her. Kutisha's heart leapt into her throat.

"Imafu has something to tell you..."

Imafu gulped, standing before the black maned lion.

"I'm pregnant Rehema. I hope your happy..."

Rehema awknowledged but said nothing

"WELL ARE YOU HAPPY!"

Rehema snarled at her and was quick to approach her. Laduma snuck past with Kutisha out of the cave, Laduma knew exactly how this would end... Rehema bared his teeth at Imafu. Then his expression relaxed. He simply patted her cheek with his paw and walked past her. Imafu tensed her shoulders, she'd had enough. Running in front of him she snarled.

"You think your so fucking superior don't you?"

Rehema's eye's widened he then slapped her in the face.

"Do not EVER speak to me like that again you miserable whore!"

Imafu cryed on the floor, lifting her head she saw him walk away from her. Anger raged through her veins she got up and threw her self onto Rehema's back sinking her teeth into his back. Rehema tried to throw her off but she stuck to him like glue. Rehema ripped her off him. Blood ran down his shoulders, sweat poured down his forehead, he stood over her. Imafu hissed and snarled at him. Rehema's face turned almost sympathetic, he then ran his tongue over her lips, He then ran his paw over Imafu's now solid abdomen. Imafu struck him in the eye as hard as she could. Rehema closed his eye but did nothing else, he stared blankly at Imafu. Imafu's sour face relaxed. Blood dripped down on her from Rehema's eye staining her fur red. Anger turned into lust as Rehema suddenly pressed his mouth violently to hers as he pulled her so she was pressed against him. Imafu let out a gentle moan as Rehema pushed into her making Imafu's entire body jolt. He locked hips with her letting out a snarl. Imafu spat at him and roared loudly. Then all she could feel was pain She bit down hard onto his neck and didn't let go. Rehema tensed his shoulders and roared. Imafu kicked Rehema's feet out from under neath him and slammed her paw into his face. Rehema skidded across the floor but got up again. he pinned Her to the floor his body shaking in rage.

"I was being nice!" He snarled.

"You were crippling me!" Imafu spat folding her ears back.

"Are, um you alright?" Rehema got off her.

What was wrong with him? Imafu squinted at him. "No I'm not alright! You beat me and rape me! I'm hurt all over!"

"I'm sorry." Mumbled Rehema.

"Well sorry does nothing for me..."

"Your right, I've been a selfish bastard. Can we start again?"

"I don't think we can Rehema." Imafu's face was now cold.

Rehema looked at the state of Imafu, she had so many scars over her body.

"Please forgive me."

Imafu shook her head.


	16. Pure Hatred

**Chapter 16: Pure Hatred.**

_There is a thin line between love and hate,_

_you are over the other side with hate,_

_but I just want to state,_

_i will never be your mate._

_You tore me apart,_

_you broke my heart,_

_you say you love me but don't,_

_you say you'll do better but I know you won't,_

_I am past caring what you tell me,_

_all i want is to be free,_

_I don't care what you do ,_

_if only you knew how much I hate you._

_Your a coward, a bastard, and a short tempered dick,_

_you need to grow up and stop acting like such a prick._

_Under stand the thin line between love and hate,_

_But I will never consider being your mate._

Rehema was angry again. Earlier, he had snapped at Kutisha for not being able to catch any prey. Imafu glared at him and had looked away in disgust. He will never change because he will never know compassion or understanding. Laduma too had been watching his brother closely, but wasn't inclined to do anything about it. Kutisha was very annoyed with Laduma, he was getting more and more grumpy these days.

"Tamu, why did you not catch annything?" Rehema had growled at her.

"Because, they were to quick, and you forget i'm heavily pregnant now..."

"NO EXCUSE! Your just being lazy again Tamu!"

Kutisha shook her head and simply walked away from the arguement. Why wasn't Laduma doing anything? That night Rehema violently nudged Kutisha. She opened her eye's and stared sleepily into the males raging eyes.

"Go and hunt." He commanded.

"First of all, thats not how you ask someone to do something. Secondly I will do no such thing as I'm due to give birth within the next few days so sod off Rehema..."

She yawned before putting her head back between her paws. Rehema snarled angrily.

"Do as your told..." He spat.

"You want food go and get it Rehema, i'm tired so piss off." She snapped back angrily at him.

Rehema grabbed her scruff and yanked her to her feet. Kutisha slashed her paw down Rehema's face making him let go.

"You shouldn't of done that Rehema..." She growled as they started to circle.

Then without warning, Rehema slammed into Kutisha's stomach and sliced into it with his teeth. Kutisha roared and hissed, frantically trying to get Rehema off her. Imafu opened her eyes and sat up. Laduma was no where to be seen, and Kutisha and Rehema were fighting in the middle of the cave. She stared in horror.

"Rehema don't!" She exclaimed running over.

Kutisha bit down on Rehema's back leg in retaliation until she heard something crack. Rehema fell on the floor beside her and yowled on pain. Kutisha stood up and struggled over to Imafu.

"we're leaving."

Those two words Imafu had been longing to hear. The two lionesses ran from the cave and into the night. They ran until they reached a forest a few miles away. Then Kutisha fell onto the bare earth gasping for breath. Kutisha stared at her stomach. There lay a wide open wound then she felt a different pain. She clawed the earth desperately then she suddenly felt the urge to push.

"Kutisha are you alright?" Cried Imafu as she ran over to her friend.

Kutisha shook her head and started to cough. The taste of her own blood was salty sickening as she coughed it up onto the damp earth. Her body trembled as she pushed again. She felt something leave her body. She sat up to find a dead cub in the dirt. Imafu picked it up and cradled it in her large paw. Kutisha pushed again; another dead cub. In total she gave birth to five cubs, all of which were stillborn. Kutisha's form still lay in the earth. A single tear rolled down her cheek. she gently wiped it from her cheek with her paw and gazed at it.

"What know?" Asked Imafu staring at Kutisha's dead litter.

Kutisha sat her self up and stared at her dead children. There lay 2 girls and 3 boys.

"We find Hasini" She almost whispered. "First I want to bury my cubs."

"But Kutisha, your wound, you have lost energy, stength and blood!" She said in disbelief.

"We must find him!" Kutisha snapped. "He is our only hope and the one I truly love."

"What about Rehema, and Laduma? When He finds out your gone he'll be pissed."

"I thought he loved me, but I was wrong. I FUCKING DESPISE HIM!"

"Then we should go now then!" Imafu said as she turned away from Kutisha.

They buried Kutisha's dead cubs and stared at the disturbed soil for a few moments. Then after a few moments. they turned away. As they walked deeper into the forest they heard a loud roar.

"KUTISHA!"

_But he had called me Tamu, changed my name like you would a new pet and now his 'pet' had run away, from him and his son of a bitch brother! Sorry Laduma but I used to hate that I loved you, now I just hate you all together. We had nothing and now I have nothing. I hate you and now you will pay the price, one thing you haven't leart about me Laduma, is HOW CRUEL I CAN BE!_

Kutisha and Imafu limped off deeper into the unknown...


End file.
